twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Peteparker
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 01:07, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Re:Welcomes Both suggestions sound fantastic, and I would have no objections to you doing either. Thanks a lot for your help, and good luck! ~ Bella Swan 22:19, 19 October 2008 (UTC) :Oh, and btw, welcome! ;) ~ Bella Swan 22:20, 19 October 2008 (UTC) ::It looks fantastic! Many, many thanks! ~ Bella Swan 18:36, 20 October 2008 (UTC) Re:Default Image Thanks a lot! The new main page idea you have looks a little weird, I don't know if it's because I'm in ie or your just still working on it, but the boxes seem to be overlapping each other. I did mean to ask you, do know the copyright for the image of Bella you uploaded for the featured article? Thanks again! ~ Bella Swan 16:10, 25 October 2008 (UTC) :It looks much better now, and no problem about the images. I'm just used to Wikipedia's super strict image rules, and I just didn't know. Thanks. :) ~ Bella Swan 21:12, 26 October 2008 (UTC) main page/featured article hi, i just wanted to say thanks for creating the featured article program and also that i liked your idea for the main page. :) Iluvgracie129 00:37, 27 October 2008 (UTC)Iluvgracie129 quote of the month i liked your idea for the quote of the month..if the other admins agree you should install it. Iluvgracie129 15:30, 31 October 2008 (UTC)Iluvgracie129 Main Page Would it be possible to move the box on the main page that has the books in it right under the header box? ~ Bella Swan 21:15, 7 November 2008 (UTC) :I noticed that on the main page, the images of the book redirect to their respective articles, are we doing that with the question mark image as well? Before, it linked to Breaking Dawn, and I could do it, but I was just wondering if you didn't do it for a specific reason. ~ Bella Swan 01:39, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Re: Moving pages Hi there! I tried initially to move the pages, like you suggested, but I wasn't able to since the new pages I wanted to move to already existed. Is there a different way around this than to copy and paste, as I did? Thanks for your help. TagAlongPam (talk) 20:06, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :Ah ok, sorry about that. Thanks for letting me know! And yes, I just finished the contest. :) TagAlongPam (talk) 20:38, 13 November 2008 (UTC) ::Hi, I'm trying to move Renesmée Carlie Cullen to Renesmee Carlie Cullen, since it is not supposed to be spelled with an accent, but there is no check box that allows me to delete the page I'm moving it to. I guess only admins have that option, since I'm told to ask an admin to do it for me. Could you help me out? Thanks again. TagAlongPam (talk) 17:53, 15 November 2008 (UTC) category? Hey, I created the page The Twilight Saga: The Official Guide and was trying to put it in the books category. I typed it in but when I saved the changes, the category did not show up on the bottom of the bottom of the page and it didn't register in the category. When I went back to try and edit the page, it had the text that said I had categorized the page but it still wasn't categorized when I saved the page. Could you please look at it and see what the problem is?? Many thanks, Iluvgracie129 03:25, 24 November 2008 (UTC)Iluvgracie129 question hi and by the way, thank you for helping me with my editing error. I noticed a problem today. I went to my user page and saw that Atukamlitib, another user, had deleted my page and vandalized it. I undid their edits, protected my page so only admins could edit it, and left a polite message on their talk page asking for them not to vandalize. Is there anything else I should do? It seems as though this user has a history of vandalism. Thanks. Iluvgracie129 16:47, 28 November 2008 (UTC)Iluvgracie129 another question Hi, sorry to continuously bother you but I was wondering how you added something to a template like this: or create a new one. Thanks! Iluvgracie129 17:08, 30 November 2008 (UTC)Iluvgracie129 :Never mind, figured it out. Thanks anyway. Iluvgracie129 17:11, 30 November 2008 (UTC)Iluvgracie129 thanks thank you for blocking Don corleone. I was going to but I waited to give them a chance to reform their ways. obviously, it didn't happen. So, thanks very much for blocking him or her before I had a chance. Iluvgracie129 22:14, 7 December 2008 (UTC)Iluvgracie129 Templates Happy New Year to you too. :) For right now I actually think we're ok, the template we're using now is working, but it would be nice to create a separate template for each of the species in the series. I just don't have the time to do it, but when I do, we won't need to hide anything in the template, and the individual templates can be used for each species. ~ Bella Swan 00:02, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Reporting vandalism Hi, I would like to report User:31337roxxor. This is clearly a vandalism-only account, who is not here to contribute constructively. Thanks. TagAlongPam (talk) 14:43, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :And likewise for User:Asldkjlhgskj. Thank you. TagAlongPam (talk) 02:19, 18 January 2009 (UTC) ::Awesome, thanks! TagAlongPam (talk) 06:32, 18 January 2009 (UTC) :::Sigh, . (Is there someone you'd rather I report to? I feel like a bother.) TagAlongPam (talk) 04:36, 19 January 2009 (UTC) html I somehow need to get this code of html: to work. It's supposed to be a button with a link to a different site. Do you have any ideas on how I could do this? ~ Bella Swan 23:13, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :That's great. The idea of an imagemap hadn't even occurred to me, thanks! ~ Bella Swan 20:02, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Re:TagAlongPam Adminship sounds absolutely fine to me. Sorry it took me awhile to get back. ~ Bella Swan 21:10, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Re: Rollbacker Thank you very much! I really appreciate it. :D TagAlongPam (talk) 00:10, 20 January 2009 (UTC) :I second that. Thanks. ~ Bella Swan 02:43, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Image Do you happen to know what this image is for? It seems to have been uploaded when the wiki was created. Any ideas? ~ Bella Swan 18:36, 28 January 2009 (UTC) :Mmmk. Thanks. ~ Bella Swan 18:44, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Warning templates Hey, thanks for fixing everything with the vandal templates. It had become quite a mess! TagAlongPam (talk) 16:55, 13 June 2009 (UTC)